The Christmas Ornament
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Harry breaks one of Hermione's favorite ornaments! Stuffle ensues....


The Glass Ornament  
~  
By Alicia Jennings  
Christmas 2002  
~  
  
Twenty-five year old Hermione Granger stared at her Christmas tree in quiet thought. All the ornaments on it had so much sentimental value, inherited from her parents after their death. There was the carousel ornament that played "Jingle Bells" that she'd had since her birth. Then there was a porcelain Nativity ornament that had been her mother's favorite. A string of bubble lights that were positively ancient. Hand crocheted snowflakes from her great grandmother. Many of her ornaments were as breakable as memorable, however, and she wondered why in Heaven's name she'd allowed her best friend, Harry Potter, to help her decorate her tree.  
  
"What's the story behind this one?" he asked excitedly, unwrapping another ornament.  
  
She smiled wistfully at the one he'd brought forth. It was hand-blown clear glass, a decoration that would have been painstaking to craft. Hand-painted on the front in shades of mostly pink and white was a whimsical ballerina, poised gracefully en pointe. "Aah...that one. My mother got that for me when we were on vacation in France when I was younger. I danced for years in a ballet troupe."  
  
"I didn't know that," said Harry, looking at the onrment closely.  
  
"Yes....I loved dancing. My father used to tell me that the girl on this ornament was a portrait of me. He and mother encouraged me to dance...I wish I would've kept up with it, but I quit about halfway through Hogwarts. I'd been attending a class at Hogsmeade to keep up with it so I could dance in a summer troupe." She looked at the ornament, somewhat amused over the fact that dozens of memories could be brought to the surface by one small decoration.  
  
'Almost forgot the garland,' thought Hermione suddenly. 'And we've already got half the ornaments on...' She began hurriedly rummaging through the plastic bin for a bag of silver garland.  
  
CRACK! SMASH!  
  
Hermione jumped, startled by the sound of breaking glass just a few feet behind her. Willing herself to be calm, she put down the bags of silver garland, and slowly stood. "Harry, that better not have been -" She turned around.  
  
It was.  
  
"SAINT HILDA, HARRY! CAN'T YOU HAVE BEEN A BIT MORE CAREFUL?!" Hermione knelt down, picking up a solitary shard of glass, tears beginning to form in the corners of her brown eyes. "These are family heirlooms, Harry!"  
  
Harry was red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Hermione....I'll replace it -"  
  
"This is irreplaceable!" she shrieked.  
  
"Herms, I'm sorry -" Harry was stopped in mid-sentence as Hermione burst into tears and buried herself in his arms. Criminy, *he* didn't know what to do. Women were such strange creatures. Vaguely he wondered if it was her time of the month.  
  
Hermione sniffled, remembering all the memories behind just one glass ornament. Her parents had been dead a few years now, and this priceless treasure's demise brought a small bit of grief to the surface. She heard Harry mutter something unintelligible, and she sniffed once more and untangled herself from his arms.  
  
To find him holding the ornament, all in one piece.  
  
"There was a spell you taught me a long time ago," he said softly, smiling. "It was called Reparo, I believe."  
  
Hermione stood speechless for a moment, thinking of her own stupidity. "Oh, Harry! Thank you so much!!!!!" She hugged him fiercely. "Oh, thank you so much for fixing it! I can't believe I was so dramatic....when I knew the repair spell the entire time..." She took it from his hands and hung it on the tree. "There."  
  
They finished decorating the tree, Harry being careful to not break any more. Once every piece of garland was attatched, all the burnt out lights carefully replaced, and all the ornaments hung, Harry and Hermione stepped back to admire the delightfully tacky tree.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Hermione softly, looking at a "First Christmas Together" ornament that had been her parents.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you," said Harry gently. Hermione looked up in surprise. "Hermione...I don't know how to say this. I've always wanted to love someone intelligent.....and lovable....and sensitive. You're the most intelligent witch of the age. You're so kind and sweet, there's not hardly anyone who doesn't love and adore you. And as for sensitive...you cry when your Christmas ornaments are broken. You're my best friend, Hermione, but I want something more...because I love you."  
  
"Oh, Harry," said Hermione softly, caressing his cheek. "I love you too....and I just haven't admitted it."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Herms."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry."  
  
The glass ornaments on the tree - including the ballerina - showed a reflection of two best friends professing love, and sharing a kiss. Ahh, Christmas. Possibly one of the most romantic times of the year.  
  
~  
  
**Some years later**  
  
Harry and Hermione Potter decorated their Christmas tree with the - erm, help - of their three-year-old daughter, Mary Elizabeth Potter. She was beginning to develop enough logic to begin to understand what Christmas was all about.  
  
"That's a pretty ornament," she said, grinning, pointing at the glass ballerina ornament that Hermione had just unwrapped.  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry before turning to their daughter. "Yes, Mary. This ornament is very special to your daddy and I."  
  
"Can I hang it on the tree?"  
  
Hermione hesitated only momentarily. "Sure, honey. Be very careful, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Mary, grinning toothily, accepting the ornament and walking to the tree. Just as she neared the evergreen, she stubbed her toe on the corner of a box and went flying, the ornament catapulting from her hands -   
  
Only to be caught in a spectacular dive by her father, who then went headlong into a wall. Somehow though, he'd saved the precious ornament.   
  
Hermione laughed, her daughter looking puzzled and her husband looking on the verge of unconsiousness. "I'm never letting *anyone* but myself put that ornament on ever again......"  
  
~  
  
A/N - I know, pure fluff. This is my annual Christmas posting! I hope ALL of you have a happy holiday season! BE SAFE! Remember the *real* reason for the season!  
  
-Alicia Marie 


End file.
